


Kuuga revelation

by Rangerfan58



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: quick one shot based around the episode regarding the second bike Godai had because of unanswered questions in my mind. the rating is lower then usual for me
Kudos: 1





	Kuuga revelation

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own. Just thinking about everyone's reaction when they discovered just who Kuuga actually was

There was pure silence after Ichijou finished telling everyone the secret he'd kept for so long and then Sakurai spoke up

"Wait...that's why you were so protective of Yongo...Godai back then, when you mentioned he'd saved your life and that we shouldn't think of him as an enemy. And why there were reports that you were shocked when you heard that Yongo had been apparently shot to death before the reports corrected that assumption"

"Yes"

"But that means...we shot at a civilian?..."

Sugita slams his fist into a wall and repeats his last statement more confidently and definitely more angry at himself

"We shot at a civilian, someone we've sworn to protect"

"You didn't know, and then after he saved your life you prevented Sakurai from shooting him"

"Yes that's true but...still...wait...wait a minute that means that at that time...that's why you were acting like you were that day"

"What day are you talking about Sugita?"

"When Yongo...sorry Godai, I really need to get used to that name, didn't show up while we were struggling against Unidentified Lifeform number 26, before he showed up in white armor, you were...you were upset in the car that night"

"That was...that was because of a phone call I had just received, Tsubaki, a doctor that I'm acquainted with had just told me...he told me that Godai had died"

"What?"

"Yeah, Godai was apparently dead, and I had to tell his sister about that, he later appeared in his white armor with you calling him Nigo and me having to correct you on that. I still don't entirely have a straight story regarding his apparent death and revival by the way"

'Still...how did you do it Ichijou, how did you manage to continue on like nothing had happened?"

"I had a job to do, and besides that, Godai's sister told me that Godai had never broken a promise to me before, and that in itself reminded me that Godai would want me to do my job as best as I could"

"I see...still it must have been hard on you to be the only officer to know his true identity for so long"

"It hasn't been the easiest believe me"

"In any case now that we know, we'll be able to better support you and him in the future battles"

"Thanks, we both might need that support because if things continue the way they are..."

"Right, in any case, we still have work to do"

"Yeah"

And with that Ichijou asks Sugita to meet up with Godai while he himself took care of a few things trying to get the newest bike to Godai


End file.
